Te Amo, Pero No Es Real
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *ONE-SHOT*¿que pasaria si te enamoras en internet? ¿seria una hermosa historia, o solo una mentira?, ¿que harias si amas a esa persona pero sabes que miente? esto le pasa a Luka la cual conoce a un chico en internet, pero nunca se han visto en persona, descubre como comenzo todo y como termina... Mal summary


**Rin: Haruka-san no quiere salir, acaba de terminar con su novio; asi que les trae esta historia, si no les gusto pues, díganme que estuvo mal y lo arreglo pero si es solo para criticar, váyanse al infierno por favor* se inclina mostrando la salida***

Que es lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, ni yo misma lo sabía, era obvio que no iba a funcionar ya que solo era algo por internet y no real, pero para mí sí lo era. Se preguntaran de que estoy hablando; ¿te acuerdas cuando decían que el amor rompía fronteras? ¿Qué conocerías al amor de tu vida de una manera especial y que algún día en el futuro se reirían de aquello? Digamos que yo pensaba así. Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, una hora cualquiera, ahí fue cuando te conocí, pero no era en la vida real, fue en un chat, lo recuerdo claramente me habías preguntado algo y de esa pregunto llevo a una larga conversación que duro hasta la noche, ¿quién diría que mi día sábado que era para ver anime, se convertiría en una charla con el próximo causante de que sufriera eso llamado amor?, después de unas semanas me di cuenta de que me conocías igual que yo a ti, hablábamos hasta altas horas de la noche, en ese tiempo a mí me gustaba alguien y tu como siempre me apoyaste como a nadie, pero yo sabía que eras malo dando consejos, ya que todas las chicas se te declaraban, por dentro estaba celosa pero lo oculte tan bien que ni yo me di cuenta.

Cuando reuní el valor suficiente para declararme, le entregue una carta al supuesto "amor de mi infancia", no una donde suele decir estúpidas cursilerías que te hacen vomitar arcoíris, era sobre una historia que yo me había inventado, ya que era pésima diciendo mis sentimientos, por alguna razón sentía mi corazón palpitar tan rápido que creí que había corrido una larga carrera, solo quería saber que se sentía amar a alguien, ya que yo era de esas personas que ocultaban sus sentimientos, además de ser agresiva sabía que ningún chico se acercaría a mí; sin embargo me daba igual, pero lo que no sabía es que mi corazón está cubierto de acero para que no me lastime, y también para no dejar que me encariñara con alguna persona, pero negué tantas veces ese sentimiento que decía "quiero ser amada" "quiero que me abrasen y Vean mi verdadera personalidad" todas esa palabras las ocultaba para no parecer débil, pero de verdad me dañaban cada vez, creí que cuando me rechazaron de una manera que me hizo creer estúpida, no sentí eso que llaman "una punzada al corazón" sentí en vez un gran alivio, pensé que era por haber aclarado todo, pero no fue así. Cuando te conté solo me apoyaste, y aunque decías que si estuvieras aquí me abrazarías, pero yo sabía que no podías, después de todo vivimos en distintas ciudades que están bastante alejadas entre sí, yo con cada palabra que decías, sentía sinceridad, y amabilidad.

Unos meses después me empecé a preguntar si sería un perfil falso, con tanto peligro que había en internet, como decían mis amigas, no te puedes fiar de nadie; ya que no te había visto ni en fotos, y digamos que tú tampoco me conocías en persona ya que nunca había enviado imágenes, ya que no me gustan para nada, olvide eso cuando vi a mi antiguo amor de infancia, el cual estaba rodeado de chicas, ¿pero qué pasa cuando vez a la persona que te rechazo más de una vez? ¿Sentirás ese sentimiento de nuevo? creí que me iba a poner nerviosa, o tal vez a ponerme sonrojada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero no fue así, en cambio sentí como si él fuera un conocido, parecía que nunca me hubiera enamorado, no sentía el más mínimo rencor.

Todo cambio en una de nuestras típicas charlas, en las que hablábamos de nuestras vidas y cosas sin sentido que sin darme cuenta, me hacía formar varias sonrisas, ese mismo día me dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante, pero que lo dirías cuando ya no estuviera, yo pensé que era algo estúpido así que decidí quedarme despierta, pero no duro mucho porque en ese momento vinieron mis padres y me regañaron (era como las 2:00 AM), yo a regañadientes me despedí de ti ahí creo que fue cuando todo cambiaria para mí:

_**Princesspink dice:**_

Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir mis padres me amenazaron T-T

_**ReydelasBerenjenas dice:**_

Jajajaja Te dije que te fueras a dormir, además si sigues despierta no te daré la sorpresa

_**Princesspink dice:**_

Dime estúpida berenjena ¬¬

_**ReydelasBerenjenas dice:**_

No es un secreto, cuando despiertes perderás algo importante

En ese momento me tuve que desconectar, no paraba de pensar que quería decir, mis azulados ojos mostraron preocupación ¿Qué tal si era algo grave?, pensaba en eso hasta que me dormí…

Al día siguiente después de preparar mi desayuno, tome el celular con una mano mientras que con la otra secaba mi cabello rosa, pensé que era algo temprano para ver el mensaje, así que después de salir un rato con mis amigas, me conecte y vi tu mensaje decía algo así:

"_posiblemente ya han pasado varias horas desde que te desconectaste, quiero decirte que me has hecho sentir cosas que nunca he sentido por nadie, algo muy especial, no quiero que me termines odiando así que este es el adiós, lo siento creo que estarás enojada, pero ahora mismo estoy llorando al saber que esta es nuestra conversación, así que cuídate, Adiós_

_PD. No trates de contactarme, ya cambie de cambie de cuenta"_

En ese momento sentí algo cálido caer por mis mejillas, no podía creerlo ¡estaba llorando! Algo que no había hecho desde hace muchos años, Dicen que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, ahora mismo siento un gran arrepentimiento por no haberme dado cuenta antes "¿_pero que habrías hecho? Habrías ocultado tus sentimientos de todos modos para no salir herida"_ me dijo mi conciencia, no pare de llorar después de un rato ¡Por Dios! ¿Había sido tan idiota para no darse cuenta antes?, si lo era después de todo había perdido lo que más amaba en toda la vida, o eso creía.

Después de llorar un rato, me di cuenta de que debía al menos hacerle saber lo que sentía, ¿qué haría sin sus estúpidas bromas, o esos consejos que la hacía sonreír y hacerla saber que todo estaba bien?, primero pensó en buscar consuelo y prácticamente, Mando la tarea de mañana al carajo. Llame a mi mejor amiga, la cual no pudo estar mucho tiempo ya que debía asistir a una cita, pensó una y otra vez, sabía que el algún día por esperanza se conectaría otra vez; dejando atrás mi orgullo le escribí mis sentimientos:

"¡_Acaso eres un idiota! no te das cuenta que siento lo mismo por ti, todas esas charlas y esas cosas que me hacían sonreír, ¡acaso no te das cuenta de que te amo y te necesito a mi lado!"_

No pude seguir escribiendo ya que nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a salir ¿será que estoy llorando por todas las veces que no lo he hecho?, siento un enorme vacío en mi corazón y ahora me doy cuenta de que reemplace mis sentimientos por él, y los transmití a otra persona ya que sabía que nosotros dos nunca podremos estar juntos, Salí un rato a despejar mi mente.

Nuevamente esperanzada vi que estabas conectado y tú me decías que tenías miedo por eso huiste, yo en cambio te regañaba diciéndote que eras un idiota por dejarme así; pensé que sería mucho mejor que estuviéramos en persona ya que quería abrazarte y nunca soltarte, recuerdo esos días en que creí que todo estaría bien, pero no sabía lo que venía….

Luego digamos que me sentía de verdad feliz, no me importaba nada en ese momento, ni siquiera saber que no eras la persona que creía que eras. Llego un determinado momento en que no te conectabas por largos periodos y cuando hablábamos era por corto tiempo, en ese momento presentía lo peor. Si decimos lo peor, no era únicamente que su mejor amiga me haya amenazado con matarme, y que me estaba obligando a separarme de ti, además de admitir abiertamente que te amaba y que me restregara en la cara que ella si podía obtener lo que yo no; si no fuera por la distancia juro que ella ahora mismo estaría muerta, no te mencione nada de eso ya que me di cuenta de que ella te extrañaba, y se sentía sola e insegura.

Pero no para ahí, lo peor vino un día en que tú estabas actuando raro, cuando te lo pregunte; en ese momento tú me confiesas todo:

_**ReydelasBerenjenas dice:**_

Lo siento, mucho por no decirte pero me van a operar, y es posible que tenga amnesia

Dijiste eso y mi corazón se destruyó, ¿me dolía que se olvidara de lo nuestro?, no, me dolía saber que no significaría nada para él, cuando perdiera la memoria. En ese momento no sospeche mucho, pero como dicen el amor es ciego, mis primeras sospechas eran que los médicos debían ser jodidamente malos como para que pasara eso; nunca supe la razón por la que mentiste, si ya no querías seguir conmigo lo hubieras dicho y listo, no tendría que sufrir tanto como lo hago ahora.

Luego de prácticamente un mes, me volviste a hablar yo me sentía muy feliz, pero tu parecías que hubieras perdido la memoria, incluso te olvidaste de nuestra relación algo que me dolió mucho saber que tal vez solo fingías; Tuve mis sospechas, decías que recuperarías la memoria con el tiempo, y además de mencionar que harías un harem, ¿Por qué mentirme? Que ganabas con eso, tuve mis sospechas y mis amigos también decían lo mismo, desearía saber la repuesta, pero desde esa charla no te conectaste de nuevo y yo no quería seguir sufriendo así que, mi último mensaje es como una prueba para decir que estoy en camino para superarte:

"_Esta es una despedida, tal vez no te importe mucho esto, ya que perdiste la memoria pero algo me dice que estas mintiendo. Te digo esto para que yo pueda seguir adelante, si fuera posible me desharía de esto que siento por ti, ya que no me gusta llorar, además lo digo ahora para que sea mucho más fácil para ti, así que me te doy gracias por hacerme sentir esto, y esto es un adiós no un hasta luego"_

No sé si ya lo hayas leído, ahora mismo escribo esto para desahogarme de alguna forma sin llorar, creo que me equivoque al pensar que sería un final feliz, pero fue hermoso mientras duro, tratare de seguir adelante, voy a superarte pero nunca olvidarte, así que fue un placer conocerte.

Susurre mientras las ganas de llorar volvían, así que nuevamente estaré refugiada en mi corazón de acero.

**Haruka: lo siento minna-san si les aburrió la historia pero necesitaba desahogarme, no les pido reviews, pero espero que les haya gustado *se inclina un poco en señal de agradecimiento* los leo después :D**


End file.
